


Shivering Panda Cats

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: ABSOLUTE CRACK! Written on a whim, about crack pairing China/Latvia/Greece. Read Author's Note for more info.Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	Shivering Panda Cats

Title: **Shivering Panda Cats**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Published: 05-28-13, Updated: 05-28-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 660

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: This idea came from one of my friend's profiles. She was answering one of those "List your favorite characters and then answer questions about them" things. I really don't know what they're called.

Her pen name is SeraSearaSpin, you should check some of her stuff out!

In case you haven't figured it out, this story is about China/Latvia/Greece.

Warning: Total crack, in no way do I actually ship this! Also, I'm no good at writing humor or romance, so brace yourself for some truly awful crack fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. And I should probably never own it, considering what I'm about to do...

* * *

**Shivering Panda Cats**

* * *

"LATVIA!"

Latvia jumped as China burst out of nowhere and hugged him tightly.

"Ow... China... That hurts..."

"Oh, sorry aru." The older nation loosened his grip. "I've missed you aru."

"Me too," Latvia said, awkwardly patting China's arm. "We live really far away-"

And that was when Greece's cat army burst onto the scene.

"MMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

"AAAAIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Latvia could only stare blankly as a horde of kittens led by a group of 3 somewhat older cats (was that Japan cat, Germany cat, and Italy cat?) pounced on China, chasing him down the hall of the meeting building and around the corner.

The other nation was suddenly by Latvia's side. "Hello, Latvia... Here... this is for you..."

An ancient Greek relic was shoved into the smaller nation's hands.

"Oh, thank you, Greece..."

"You're welcome... Let's... go take a nap..."

"Ah... That's OK, I slept fine last ni- WAH!"

The horde of kittens had returned, this time being chased by a group of rather irritated pandas. A huffy China followed behind.

"What was that for, Greece aru?"

Greece hummed, gesturing to the nation by his side. "You were... upsetting Latvia..."

"I was not aru! You were the one who scared him with your cat army aru!"

"Cat's aren't... scary... They're... cute..."

"Well, I agree that they're cute aru, but they are scary when they're charging at you!"

"Ahh... What exactly is going on here, Latvia-kun?"

Latvia jumped again at the unexpected voice by his shoulder. "O-Oh, Japan! I-I-I t-think they're f-fighting over m-me..."

Japan gave him a sympathetic glance. "I'll take care of this, Latvia-kun. You go ahead to the meeting room."

Latvia nodded quickly, then turned around and ran.

Straight into Russia.

"AAHHH! RUSSIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Estonia, who was following behind Russia with Lithuania and Poland, suddenly got a worried look on his face and yelled, "LATVIAAA!"

The small nation squeaked. "S-Sorry!"

"Ah, little Latvia! You will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

China and Greece immediately stopped fighting and turned to glare at Russia.

"No he will not aru!"

"I... agree..."

Russia smiled his frightening little smile, getting out his pipe. Greece narrowed his eyes, beckoning his cat army. China rolled up his sleeves to free his hands.

"Oh, no..." Latvia groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Estonia and Lithuania quickly pulled him away from the imminent danger, followed by a chatting and still oblivious Poland and a rather worried Japan.

They walked quickly into the meeting room, hoping to get out of the danger zone.

Only to find it already completely destroyed by England and France, who were being egged on by a burger-munching America.

"I knew I should have skipped this meeting..."

* * *

Author's Note: That... was more fun writing than I expected... I couldn't resist bringing in Russia...

Randomness is random, but I GOT VISITORS FROM GERMANY! Actually, I've gotten visitors from 18 different countries... Wow...

Hmm... I wonder, if I switched my country to Canada or the UK or something, instead of auto detect, would Fanfiction let me type in British spellings? Just a random thought...


End file.
